


Between the Sheets

by suchadearie



Series: Smutocalypse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, In Public, Makeup Sex, smutocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/suchadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP pretty much. Aglarnis prompted: Rumbelle. They fight. Make up sex ensues. In public. Kinken it.<br/>So here we go. First fic of the smutocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglarnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglarnis/gifts).



> [The smutocalypse was launched to determine who has the dirtier mind...Aglarnis or me ;)]

Rumple was not sure anymore what they were even fighting about. One thing had led to another, and now he followed Belle around like a kicked puppy, trying his best to comprehend why she was so spitting mad. He believed it started with his decision to refuse his help when the whole Charming clan had descended on him – again – for some ridiculous the-world-is-going-to-end-reason. The world was always ending, thank you very much, and for once, it could gladly end without him. But now Belle was mad, and when he expressed his lack of understanding, she stomped off. Now she was sitting opposite him in the backmost booth at Granny’s, nursing an iced tea and deliberately refusing to look at him.

“Belle, at least talk to me”, he pleaded, but she just pressed her lips to an even thinner line and looked away.

“I’m not going to talk to you until you explain why you wouldn’t want to help them. You promised to be a better man.”

“And that means I have to let you decide whom I grant my magical aid?”

“No, that means to at least consider hearing them out before you turn them away.” Now she looked at him, and her eyes sparkled and made him forget why they were arguing. Again. Belle rolled her eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re not a moth and I’m not a candle.” She crossed her arms and planted her elbows on the table, leaning slightly forward. Rumple couldn’t help it, he was hypnotized by the faint glow on her skin, flushed from anger. If only he could kiss her now.

“You’re a shining light to me”, he said, a little clumsily, because his tongue felt like a pebble rolling around in his mouth.

“Rumple! Don’t try to sweet-talk me!” She stuck her tongue out at him, and Rumple swallowed thickly.

“Don’t make me show you a better use for that tongue”, he rasped, and Belle’s eyebrows shot up. She licked her lips, slow, and god, he couldn’t look away.

“Like what? Licking your prick?” She had a way to cluck the k-s in her throat that made the word sound even more obscene than it already was, and Rumple blushed with the images flooding his mind. When did Belle turn from the innocent beauty to…this?

“I meant apologizing”, he clarified, and Belle giggled.

“But you thought something else”, she said, with that knowing smile, and he felt something glide up his leg between his calves; he didn’t need to look down to know that it was Belle’s foot. He cleared his throat, but that didn’t deter her.

“Did you shuck off your shoe?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to place my foot here – “ and she wriggled her toes against his crotch, making him nearly jump, “—while wearing my heels. I want to feel you getting hard.”

Now his skin started to burn in earnest, and he looked around, gulping, to see if anyone was watching them. Some of the dwarves were sitting at the counter, drinking and eating lasagna, and a few other guests crowded the booths. Entirely too much audience. Ruby interpreted his look as a request to come by their table, and Rumple grabbed Belle’s ankle beneath the table and tried to pry her foot away. But she was very determined, and he ceased his struggle when Ruby reached them.

“Do you guys need something else?”

“No, we’re perfectly happy”, Rumple growled, while Belle chirped “Yes, another iced tea, please.”

“Coming.” Ruby stalked away, and Rumple hoped – against all odds – that Belle would stop her teasing then. Of course she didn’t, and to his embarrassment, he felt himself react to the touch of her foot.

“Please, Belle, someone could see us…”

“And? Do you think anyone would call out the mighty Dark One?”

“Well, I have certain concerns regarding Granny and her crossbow…” He stifled a gasp when Belle wriggled her foot again, but sagged down in relief when she pulled it back the next moment. But his relief turned to horror when she slipped from her seat and under the table.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, and nearly squeaked when he felt her hands on his thighs.

“Looking for something.”

The next moment he learned what she was looking for, when he felt her hands slip upwards on his thighs and towards his crotch. He tried to smile noncommittally when Ruby came back to place Belle’s iced tea on the table.

“Where’s Belle?” Ruby looked at him as if she suspected him of turning his girlfriend into a snail. He very well might do, if she didn’t stop immediately what she was doing.

“She’s under the table”, he said through gritted teeth, hoping that would chase Belle out from where she was. But instead of reemerging, she started to fumble with the zipper of his pants, cupping him through the fabric.

“What’s she doing down there?” Ruby started to bend down, and Rumple smacked the table in a hopeless attempt to keep her from peeking under the table, because right then, he felt cool air on his skin. Belle had somehow managed to free his erection, and he couldn’t allow Ruby to see him like that.

“My lipstick fell out of my purse and rolled away down here…” Belle said from under the table, and again Ruby wanted to bend down, just when Rumple felt something hot and wet enclose him.

“Uh…Ruby, please, could you bring me another iced tea?”

Ruby stopped bending down and watched him with a frown. “Why didn’t you order that when Belle ordered hers?”

He was aware that sweat was beading above his brows, and was aware that he had to be pale and shaking. And he was very much aware that Ruby’s legs were the only thing sheltering Belle from view, while she did exactly what she mentioned earlier with that tongue of hers.

“I…uh…forgot.” Rumple grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from passing out. Belle’s mouth felt so hot, her lips sliding up and down his length like silk, and he knew with absolute clarity that he would have to erase Granny’s Diner out of existence if she didn’t stop.

“Well, try to remember next time. Belle, honey, still looking for that lipstick?” Ruby didn’t take her eyes off him when she waited for Belle to answer, and Rumple felt like being skinned and grilled alive. Cold air condensed on his wet cock when Belle let go of him and scrambled up to the seat at his side, smiling innocently, and completely unaware of her smeared lipstick.

“Found it”, she said, and Ruby raised her brows and pointed to her own, perfectly painted lips. But she didn’t say another thing and turned away to get Rumple his iced tea.

“I really want to spank you now.” He leaned closer to whisper into her ear, and Belle – insolent girl that she was – giggled. “And after spanking you, I’d like to take your pretty little ass until you see the stars.”

Belle blushed, and inhaled sharply, and grabbed his thigh beneath the table, digging her nails into his flesh. “Here, in front of everyone?”

“Of course not.” Rumple noticed how the blush on her skin deepened, and he wondered if she would like that. He tried to tuck himself away, but it was a challenging task right now, and he didn’t want to risk getting castrated by his zipper.

“You know, I have this fantasy…” Belle tilted her head and smiled as if she saw a litter of kittens tumbling around in front of her inner eye. When her gaze sharpened again and came to a rest on him, gaping at her, she shrugged. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t want to know.”

“Oh god, I want to know.” He was not even ashamed for the needy tone of his voice. Here he was, in a diner, his hard cock out of his pants, melting like wax in the grip of that little minx, and she smiled like the personified innocence. If this was hell, he never wanted to leave.

“Sometimes I think back to the day when you claimed me as your price in exchange for your help in the ogre wars…you remember the day?”

“As if I could forget.” Rumple shook his head. He could still see her, wearing her golden gown like a princess, making him realize that she was the only gold he wanted. Of course, it had rather been a transaction of taking away the thing that Maurice loved most, not taking something he desperately craved, then. Belle smiled, as if she remembered the day fondly, not as the day when he took her away from her family and friends. “Worst decision of my life”, he said, and Belle smacked his thigh. But she smiled.

“Well, in that little fantasy of mine, you show me your rather large…estate right then and there, taking me from behind in front of my father’s war council, bent over the table, while I moan and beg for more.”

Rumple gulped, and for once he was glad for Ruby reappearing and placing another iced tea on the table in front of him. Belle took hers and slurped noisily on the straw, completely unfazed by the little story she just related to him.

“In that fantasy of yours…Is your father watching us, too?” he asked, when Ruby was gone again.

“Gods, no. That would be perverse.”

Rumple choked on his iced tea and nearly spit it out again. Belle still looked as if they were talking about the weather. It was definitely too hot in that diner.

“Darling, why don’t you go to the Ladies to take care of that lipstick on your face?” He lifted his thumb to her lips to rub at the smudge there, but he made it only worse. Belle shrugged.

“I have a mirror in my purse, I can just…”

“Go to the Ladies. Now.”

Belle gave him a wide-eyed look, and he wondered if his voice gave away how desperate he was, but then understanding dawned in her eyes, and a smile spread over her face and her cheeks, a smile so beautiful it made his heart jump into his throat. It wasn’t right to take advantage of her like that, to debauch her in the back of a diner, but he had stopped caring about that when she had her lips around him under the table. As soon as she slipped out of the booth, he magicked his pants back, to cover him at least for the short way into the back, and when he followed Belle, he carried his coat folded over his arm in front of him, to hide the embarrassing way the fabric tented over his hard-on. Belle waited outside the ladies’ room, crinkling her nose as if she smelled something unpleasant.

“Rumple, I don’t want to do it in the ladies’ room.”

“Alright. Walk through to the laundry room in the back.” He didn’t care anymore where he was to have her, as long as he had her. Belle bit her lip – again, gods, was she set on driving him insane? – and grinned that mischievous grin of hers.

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked back over her shoulder while walking in front of him, and Rumple was more than grateful for the support his cane offered. He’d likely have swooned without it.

“Exactly what I said I would do.”

They reached the door to the laundry room, and Belle paused. “Spank me?”

“Indeed.”

Belle’s chest heaved, and he saw the heat rise above her neckline, covering her skin in a delicious shade of pink. “And take my…” She trailed off and swallowed.

“Exactly.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” She opened the door and stepped into the dim room. The windows were blind, and sheets hung from a clothesline across the room, filtering the milky light that fell through them. It smelled of detergent and starch, not unpleasant, and somehow it reminded him of the dark castle and the day when Belle had hung up the curtains in the garden. She didn’t know it then, but he had watched her, followed her shadow between the fabric flapping in the wind, and his heart had clenched at her beauty. Even more so when she emerged between the curtains, her skin reddened from wind and wet cloth, looking so fresh and…young. She still looked just as young.

“Belle…kiss me, will you?” All of a sudden, it didn’t seem right to take this any further. It had started as a struggle for control, and he was sure that she started teasing him just to pay him back for being an idiot, but he didn’t want to go through with his plan.

Belle seemed to sense the change of his mood, and she stepped to him to cup his cheek. “I love you Rumple.” She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him, slanting her lips softly over his, and Rumple captured her bottom lip between his, sucking it in to nibble it gently. He was addicted to her kisses, and for him, it would have been enough to just go on kissing. But Belle stepped back, sucking in her lips as if she wanted to savor his taste on them, and took his hand to pull him with her. She guided him to the table in the back of the room, ducking through under the sheets on the clothesline, and leant against it, pulling him close between her open legs. Being this close rekindled the fire she had started earlier, and his skin grew once more too tight, too hot, longing for that warm and wet place inside of her. He grinded his hips against her, and Belle giggled, pulling him closer for another kiss.

“I already feared you would leave me hanging”, she whispered, planting open-mouthed kisses on his jaw and his throat. She pulled the knot of his tie open to reach more of his skin, and Rumple groaned when she bit him. He needed to be so much closer, needed to feel so much more of her, and he grabbed her ass to pull her flush against him. She rolled her hips and created even more tension, and a prickle reverberating under his skin, and he started to pull up the hem of her lacy blue dress, pressing his fingertips into the soft flesh of her thighs.

“I couldn’t leave you hanging if my life depended on it, sweetheart”, he murmured, and she shivered in his arms when his breath grazed her skin. But the next moment, she pushed him back and turned around, pressing her backside against him.

“You promised me something”, she said, looking back over her shoulder, blushing and batting her lashes. Rumple felt as if she had just knocked him out, his knees turning to pudding, and when he wrapped his arm around her, his hand splayed over her belly, it was just as much to hold himself upright as it was to hold her to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Check my purse.”

Rumple opened her purse that she had placed on the table, and nearly choked when he found the tube of lube she carried with her.

“Why do you have lube in your purse?”

“To be on the safe side, of course. Just in case.”

Rumple pressed his face to the nape of her neck and had to keep himself from biting her, and hard. “I love you, but you know that I’m a dark sorcerer, right? I can summon things like that.”

“And I can carry them around. Now stop talking and get on with it.” Belle pulled up her dress and started to shove down her panties, and Rumple suffered an acute episode of cardiac arrest. But his cock was still very much alive, and strained against the fabric of his pants. Before he freed himself, he cupped her sex, and inhaled sharply when he found her wet and slippery. Belle squeaked when he parted her folds to circle her clit, rubbing and rolling it between his fingertips while he sucked on the crook of her neck, biting her ever so gently, and she pressed the bare cheeks of her behind against him, driving him mad with the pressure.

“Now Rumple, please…”

He grunted when he opened his belt with his sticky fingers, and opened that damn zipper again. It was decidedly difficult to get himself out of his pants, and for a short moment, he wondered if Belle had some kind of magic in her fingertips, for she had had him free in seconds earlier under the table. For a moment, he pressed his cock into the cleft between her cheeks, groaning, and sure that he was losing his mind when she pressed back, rolling her hips. Belle moaned unwillingly when he pulled back to apply the lube to his cock, and a generous blob onto his fingers to spread it between her cheeks and on the tight rosette of her back passage. She sucked in air when he touched her there, and shivered.

“Alright?” he asked, pausing to massage her back entrance. Belle nodded, and leaned slightly forward, resting her forearms on the table.

“Please, Rumple, you know that it’s alright.” She pressed back, and his index finger slipped inside. She was tight, and hot, and god, he needed to feel her. He replaced his finger with the head of his cock, pressing gently inside, bit by bit. She was incredibly tight, and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from going too fast. He grabbed her hips to hold her still, to keep himself anchored in this world, because the feeling of her around him made his head spin. He pulled back, slowly, before gliding in again, not too deep, waiting for Belle to adjust. She had buried her face between her arms, moaning, and a shiver ran down her spine. She stretched like a cat, pushing back, and all of a sudden he was buried to the hilt inside of her. They stilled, breathing heavily, and Rumple rubbed her hips, her back, and slipped his hand back between her legs, to rub her clit. His touch made her buck, and roll her hips, pushing back, as if she wanted even more of him.

“Are you ok?” he asked, and Belle groaned. Something that resembled a throaty laugh escaped her.

“God, Rumple, if you knew how good this feels, you wouldn’t ask…”

That was enough of a reassurance, and he started to move, slowly at first, but soon chasing his climax in a frantic rhythm. Belle answered every single one of his thrusts by pushing back against him, panting and moaning, and her tight rosette loosened up, making it easier to glide in and out. Belle squeaked and thrust her head back when he pinched her clit, and he could feel her muscles convulsing around him, almost taking him over the edge, when he heard a crash at the door.

They both froze, holding their breath, while the door opened and someone came into the room, muttering curses. Ruby’s heels clacked on the concrete floor, and Rumple hoped she wouldn’t start to take down the sheets that were the only shield between them and Ruby. Something clunked to the ground, and Ruby yanked open the washing machine.

“Do the laundry, Ruby, the aprons need to be clean and dry tomorrow”, Ruby muttered, while Rumple heard the soft noise of crumpling fabric. Belle pushed back again, making him jerk, and he pinched her clit again to punish her. “Iron the sheets, Ruby, the guests need fresh sheets. And don’t forget to stock the lasagna, Ruby, we need more lasagna.”

Ruby kept on talking to herself, and Rumple wanted to pull himself out, as silently as possible, to get dressed before she really might take down the sheets, but Belle rolled her hips again, pushed back as if she wanted to impale herself, and that was the last nail to his coffin. Clenching his jaws to keep quiet, he pounded into her, and rubbed her clit, and he didn’t spare more than a casual wave of his hand when Ruby pulled back the sheets to find out what the faint noise meant that Belle gave off, freezing Ruby in place, wide-eyed, unable to move, staring at the two of them. Rumple didn’t care in the least. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to, and Belle was on the brink of orgasm, her muscles clenching and pulling him in even deeper. She had not more than a short glance over her shoulder for Ruby.

“Rumple, what did you do to her?”

“There’s your spectator, darling. Should I have turned her into a snail?”

Belle moaned. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Rumple. At least wipe her memory when it’s over, will you?”

“As you wish…” That was the last intelligible word coming from him, because Belle came with a high whining sound, pulling him with her. His world exploded with pure bliss as he came, pumping his seed into her, shaking and groaning, before he collapsed onto her back. They both stayed motionless for a moment, breathing heavily.

“I love you, Belle.” He pushed himself up to take his weight from her, and Belle sighed when he stepped back. He missed her warmth instantly, the feeling of her skin, and he wished they were at home, in his bed, to just hold each other until their pulse was back to normal. Belle pushed herself up and turned to hug him, and both of them stared at Ruby, whose eyes flashed with rage.

“I think she’d likely kill us if you unfreeze her now…” Belle said, while she pulled up her panties.

“Most certainly…” Rumple chuckled, before he used his magic to wipe Ruby’s memories of what she had just witnessed and transport Belle and himself home into their bedroom to spend the rest of the day in each other’s arms.


End file.
